Blush
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Segala Persepsi nya tentang Okuda selama ini salah, menurut Mae , Okuda mempunyai sisi menarik tersendiri. Friendship


Segala Persepsi nya tentang Okuda selama ini salah, menurut Mae , Okuda mempunyai sisi menarik tersendiri.

.

Disclaimer : Yuusei Matsui

.

Warning : OOC , typo :V

.

Enjoy it

.

.

.

.

Sang Cassanova bersurai pirang cepak menghela nafas, dua amplop berwarna merah muda yang baru ia terima pagi tadi ia pandangi dengan gusar.

"Inilah nasib jika mempunyai wajah tampan," Gumamnya _Kepedean_

Tentunya julukan Cassanova bukan sekedar julukan biasa, tingkat keren dan _cakep_ nya mungkin tepat dibawah Asano dan Karma, sedangkan Five Firtuous lainnya masih berada jauh dibawahnya.

Apa kurangnya Maehara Hiroto? Wajah tampan, penampilan _kece,_ Rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan menambah nilai plus tersendiri bagi Putra bungsu dari keluarga Maehara ini.

Sayangnya Maehara berada dikelas E yang menyebabkan terkadang ia dipandang sebelah mata, sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tetapi setelah mengenal Koro-sensei segala penyesalan dan keraguan berada di kelas E menguap seketika. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang sekarang.

Setelah seluruh murid kelas E masuk peringkat 50 besar dalam ujian, mendadak popularitas ketenaran Maehara meningkat dikalangan siswi-siswi gedung utama, tak ayal ia sering diberi hadiah coklat , surat cinta dan yang lainnya.

Maehara menghela nafas, teman satu kelasnya tidak ada yang satu jalur pulang dengannya. Padahal Isogai sudah menawari ingin mengantar pulang Maehara, tapi ia tau diri, Isogai itu kerja sambilan, kasihan 'kan jika harus repot mengantarnya.

Maehara menaiki kereta bawah tanah dengan was-was seperti selebritis yang takut dikejar fans, Ia mengambil tempat duduk di paling pojok, agar tidak ada satupun yang mengganggunya.

"Maehara- _kun_ kah?"

Tuh 'kan belum ada 5 menit Maehara duduk dengan tenang, suara cekikikan menyapanya, Maehara meringis,padahal niatnya ingin tersenyum manis.

"Iya, siapa ya?"Maehara memperhatikan gadis berbadan besar dengan rambut ikalnya yang berwarna coklat, mata nya berwarna hijau indah.

"A-aku Kanna, dari kelas C , kau pasti mengenalku,"Ujarnya _kepedean_ sambil mendudukan diri di samping Maehara.

Maehara ingin bergeser menjauh, tapi disampingnya _sudah_ mentok dengan pembatas, Maehara bingung.

"D-dilihat sedekat ini, kamu tambah keren,"

Maehara 'enggak tau harus seneng atau tersanjung oleh pujian malu-malu kucing yang dilontarkan si gadis. Alhasil ia hanya terkekeh singkat.

"Kamu selalu sendiri ya..?"

Mendadak alarm dalam diri Maehara menyala dengan keras,topik ini nantinya akan menjurus ke hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"A-anoo.."Netra hazel Maehara menatap sekeliling mencari jawaban dan tiba-tiba dewi fortuna berada dipihak nya , ia menemukan sosok tak asing yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Eh Oku-ah Manami-chan!"Maehara berteriak agak nyaring,yang dipanggil terkejut.

"M-maehara- _kun_?"Tanyanya bergumam, Maehara memberikan tanda jika Manami harus mendekat menghampiri dirinya.

Gadis berkacamata itu dengan kikuk berjalan mendekat, aura tidak nyaman sudah dikeluarkan oleh gadis yang duduk disebelah Maehara, niatnya sih 'gak ingin mendekat, tapi dari tatapan Maehara yang mengatakan seolah ia akan mati saat itu juga jika ia tidak menghampirinya, membuatnya berpikir dua kali.

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan padamu,"

Tanpa Manami duga, Maehara berdiri dan merangkulnya, Pemuda itu memasang senyum Cassanova nya seperti biasa sambil berucap." Dia kekasihku, Okuda Manami,"

Manami megap-megap dipelukan Maehara, wajahnya memerah luar biasa, apa-apaan itu tadi?

Gadis yang tadi duduk disebelah Maehara terlihat tidak suka, kemudian beralih meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"A-aa aku bisa jelaskan,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku,"

Maehara menyerahkan sekaleng ocha kepada Manami yang sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan tenang, hari sudah gelap, lampu-lampu trotoar bersinar dengan terang.

"A-arigatou,"

Maehara duduk disebelah Manami dan meyenderkan kedua tangannya disenderan bangku, sesekali ia menyeruput sekaleng soda di tangan kanannya.

"K-kau cukup tenar ya, Maehara- _kun_ ,"

"Memang Aku tenar.."Maehara menyeruput sodanya dengan tenang."..Kau baru menyadarinya ya?"

"Bukan, aku kira Maehara ini satu tipe dengan Okajima dan yang lainnya,"

Ingin rasanya Maehara menyemburkan soda yang ia minum, sudah selama ini mereka saling mengenal dan Okuda tidak tau tentang ketenarannya? Kemana saja ia selama ini?

"Satu tipe bagaimana, jelas beda lah , Okajima kan cowok mesum yang jomblo beda denganku yang –" JLEB. Maehara menyadari satu hal, gini-gini ia juga belum punya pacar, soal mesum sih semua cowok punya sifat itu.

Tapi Maehara sedang mencoba untuk menaruh hati pada si mungil Okano Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya, meski gadis itu juga tidak pernah memberi tahu perasaanya.

"Tapi kau mungkin berbeda Maehara- _kun_ ,"

"Eh?"

"S-saat dharmawisata para siswi dikelas membicarakanmu, k-katanya kau lebih baik daripada murid laki-laki dikelas tapi sayang kau suka main diluar," Ucap Manami sambil sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"M-maksudmu _Playboy_? T-tapi tidak begitu, mereka yang menempel kepadaku,"

"K-karena itu aku bilang kau berbeda, Maehara-kun kan orangnya ramah dan baik hati. M-mungkin itu yang membuat para murid digedung utama suka padamu,"

Perkataan Manami membuat pipi Maehara memanas, seumur-umur ia yang membuat gadis _blushing_ tapi sekarang justru kebalikannya.

"N-ngomong-ngomong soal ketenaran, Karma- _kun_ juga dikelilingi para gadis, hanya saja s-sifat badungnya itu yang membuat semua orang takut padanya," Manami memutar kaleng kosong yang ia pegang , sedari tadi ia bicara dengan tidak menatap ke arah Maehara.

"Karma ya?"Maehara terkekeh"Orang itu memang jahil luar biasa,"

Sambil memandang jalanan yang sepi Maehara berpikir keras."Oh iya Okuda, tumben sekali kau bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi,"

Wajah Manami memerah,"E-eto, aku memang seperti ini adanya ," Manami tersenyum tipis, Maehara jadi ikut tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yoshaa , Sebagai tanda terimakasih, kuantar kau pulang sampai rumahmu,"

Manami ikut berdiri." Eh 'gak papa nih? Kau bisa pulang larut nantinya,"

"Santai, aku sudah biasa pulang malam,"

Maehara mulai berjalan, diikuti Manami yang berjalan disampingnya. Maehara jadi teringat satu hal, gadis yang berjalan bersamanya ini 'kan yang disukai sama Karma. Ah jadi mendadak merinding kalau Karma tau ia ngajak pulang malam doi nya.

.

.

.

.

"Nah itu Rumahku,"

Rumah Okuda dari kejauhan sudah nampak, Manami berulang kali untukmenyuruh Maehara pulang saja tapi dirinya masih kekeuh mengantar Manami pulang.

"Kau tau? Mengobrol denganmu sangat menyenangkan, entah karena kita sebelumnya tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar begini atau apa yang jelas aku senang,"

"Kenapa?" Manami memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Maehara kembali melanjutkan.

"Biasanya gadis yang berada disekitarku cenderung kasar atau agresif, tapi kau berbeda, kau lembut, baik dan.."Maehara jadi malu sendiri, ia sudah biasa merayu gadis, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda.

"..dan dan dan- HEI lihat kau sudah sampai dirumah ! cepat masuk nanti orang tuamu khawatir," Maehara menunjuk-nunjuk rumah Manami yang masih berjarak 100m , Manami menggangguk mengiyakan.

"Perjalanannya jadi tidak terasa karena kita terus mengobrol, Tanoshiii yo,"

"Nah jika kamu pulang malam karena klub ataupun suatu projek lab, aku akan senang hati menunggumu," Maehara menampilkan senyum Cassanovanya.

"Boleh, jika tidak merepotkan tapi.."

"...Biasanya Karma- _kun_ yang keras kepala menungguku,"

"Hee souka,"

Maehara mengigil, rasanya setelah Manami menyebutkan nama itu mendadak ia dapat firasat buruk.

"Aku pulang dulu, hari sudah gelap, sekali lagi terimakasih atas hari ini. Jaa mata ,"

"Jaa Mehara- _kun_ ,"

.

.

.

.

OWARI

ETTTTTTTT MASIH ADA OMAKE

.

.

.

OMAKE

Pagi yang cerah di kunugigaoka, Maehara menyisir rambutnya kebelakang sebelum menggeser pintu, ia menatap temannya satu persatu.

"Ohayou Minna!"

Semua temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda pagi ini, sorot mata yang seolah-olah mengatakan'Aku kasihan padamu'

"Yo Maehara-kuuuunn,"

GLEK

Maehara mendelik , aura hitam tidak nyaman dibelakang nya membuatnya bergidik. Maehara menoleh dengan takut.

"Kemarin pulang sama siapa?" Karma bertanya dengan nada dibuat seriang mungkin.

Murid kelas E lainnya sweetdrop.

"Neeeee..."Karma mengeluarkan sebuah foto, Maehara langsung ingin mati seketika.

"...Meluk teman sekelas dikereta duhh mesranyaa, sini peluk aku juga ,"Karma merenggangkan otot otot jarinya sehingga ada bunyi 'krek krek' yang memekikan telinga. Maehara meneguk ludah dan berlari keluar.

"KORO-SENSEIIIIIIII TASKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,"

"Yo Maehara- _kun_ , hora peluk aku , dengan senang hati ku rengkuh dirimu sampai remuk tak bersisa,"

Nagisa bergumam,"Baru kapok Maehara, tak peduli apapun alasannya jika menyangkut Okuda- _san_ , akan susah jadinya,"

.

.

.

END

Ehehe , sebatas penghibur. Saya akan menganggur dalam 3 bulan kedepan (Yah curhat) :v. Pas ingat ff ,mendadak pengen nyumbangin fic-fic ringan sebagai penghibur ehehe, semoga suka.

Nghh Review?

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
